Luke Perry
Coy Luther "Luke" Perry III. : US-amerikanischer * Schauspieler * Synchronsprecher Allgemein Siehe Infobox Familie Siehe Infobox Filmografie 1988 * 1988: Loving (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 1988–1990: Another World (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) 1990 * 1990–2000: Beverly Hills, 90210 (Fernsehserie, 199 Folgen) 1991 * 1991: American Cocktail (Scorchers) 1992 * 1992: Die Letzte Party (Terminal Bliss) * 1992: Buffy – Der Vampir-Killer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) 1993 * 1993: The Webbers (Fernsehfilm) 1994 * 1994: 8 Seconds – Tödlicher Ehrgeiz (8 Seconds) 1996 * 1996: Normal Life – Tödliche Illusion (Normal Life) * 1996: Pulp Highway (American Strays) * 1996: Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (Fernsehserie, Sprechrolle) 1997 * 1997: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x16) * 1997: Riot (Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Lethal Invasion – Attacke der Alien-Viren (Invasion, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Das fünfte Element (The Fifth Element) * 1997: Deadly Lovers (Lifebreath) 1998 * 1998: Den Kopf in der Schlinge (Indiscreet, Fernsehfilm) 1999 * 1999: The Florentine * 1999: Storm 2000 * 2000: Shot Down (The Heist) * 2000: Attention Shoppers 2001 * 2001: Tödliche Formel (The Enemy) * 2001: Dirt * 2001: Night Visions (Fernsehserie) * 2001: Gefangen im Bermuda-Dreieck (The Triangle, Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Just for Laughs: Montreal Comedy Festival (Fernsehfilm) * 2001–2002: Oz – Hölle hinter Gittern (Oz, Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) 2002 * 2002: Fogbound * 2002: Johnson County War (Fernsehfilm) * 2002–2004: Jeremiah – Krieger des Donners (Jeremiah, Fernsehserie, 34 Folgen) 2003 * 2003: Down The Barrel 2005 * 2005: Will & Grace (Fernsehserie, Folge 7x17) * 2005: Hallo Holly (What I Like About You, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 2005: Feuerhölle (Descent) * 2005: Supernova – Wenn die Sonne explodiert (Supernova) 2006 * 2006: Windfall (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 2006: Dishdogz 2007 * 2007: Alice Upside Down * 2007: John from Cincinnati (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) 2008 * 2008: A Gunfighter’s Pledge (Fernsehfilm) * 2008: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, Folge 10x01) * 2008: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x03) * 2008: A Very Merry Daughter of the Bride (Fernsehfilm) 2009 * 2009: Meine Braut, meine besten Freunde und ich (Äntligen midsommar!) * 2009: Upstairs * 2009: Angel and the Bad Man (Fernsehfilm) * 2009: The Storm (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x01–1x02) 2010 * 2010: Leverage (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x13) * 2010: Good Intentions * 2010: The Final Storm (Final Storm) * 2010: Redemption Road * 2010: Generator Rex (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x05) * 2010: Hanna’s Gold * 2010: FCU: Fact Checkers Unit (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) 2011 * 2011: Goodnight for Justice (Fernsehfilm) 2012 * 2012–2013: Body of Proof (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) 2013 * 2013: Raising Hope (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x18) * 2013: Red Wing * 2013: Community (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x03) 2014 * 2014: Major Crimes (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x08) * 2014: A Fine Step * 2014: Hot in Cleveland (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x24) 2015 * 2015: Black Beauty * 2015: Ties that Bind (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2015: Dragon Warriors 2016 * 2016: It’s Gawd! * 2016: Race to Redemption 2017 * seit 2017: Riverdale als Fred Andrews (Fernsehserie) Synchronisation und sonstige Sprechrollen 1993 * 1993: Die Simpsons (Zeichentrickserie, 1 Folge) 1994 * 1994–1995: Biker Mice from Mars (Zeichentrickserie, 6 Folgen) ... als Napoleon Brie 1996 * 1996–1997: The Incredible Hulk (Zeichentrickserie, 10 Folgen) ... als Rick Jones 1999 * 1999: The Night of the Headless Horseman (Fernsehfilm) ... als Brom Bones * 1999–2000: Pepper Ann (Zeichentrickserie, 3 Folgen) ... als Stewart Walldinger 2003 * 2003: Clone High (Zeichentrickserie, 1 Folge) ... als Ponce de Leon 2007 * 2007: Biker Mice from Mars (Zeichentrickserie, 1 Folge) ... als Napoleon Brie 2011 * 2011: Pound Puppies – Der Pfotenclub (Pound Puppies, Zeichentrickserie, 1 Folge) ... als Fang Kategorie:Riverdale Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Oktober Geburtstage